reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasquatch
Sasquatch is a mythical creature unleashed in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description Sasquatch have been described in reports as large, hairy, ape-like creatures, ranging from 6–10 feet (2–3 m) tall, weighing in excess of 500 pounds (230 kg), and covered in dark brown or dark reddish hair. Alleged witnesses have described large eyes, a pronounced brow ridge, and a large, low-set forehead; the top of the head has been described as rounded and crested, similar to the sagittal crest of the male gorilla. Sasquatch is commonly reported to have a strong, unpleasant smell by those who claim to have encountered it. In Undead Nightmare, they come in both reddish-brown and dark brown colored fur and have an appearance and characteristics similar to a gorilla. The darker colored ones are assumed to be male (as seen in The Birth of the Conservation Movement), while the reddish brown ones are assumed to be female. They are intelligent and are able to speak English fluently. According to Rockstar's game art and a crazy man in the wilderness, they prey on human infants and are "Extremely dangerous and should not be approached". However, they actually eat mushrooms and berries and have been living in the forests of Tall Trees for over one thousand years according to the "last" sasquatch. Despite their appearance, they are very similar to humans by reactions and feelings. Location They are always found in and around Tall Trees, regardless if the player kills the supposed "last" one. The in-game Sasquatch are timid and apt to run from the player if threatened in any way. They claim to have been living in Tall Trees for over a thousand years, but they cannot be found in the normal campaign. Interaction In the stranger mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement", the player is tasked by a man wearing clothing similar to the Expert Hunter Outfit to kill the Sasquatch around Tall Trees. When the last specimen is found, he'll tell a moving story about being the last of his kind and how he wishes to be killed. After the cut scene, the quest is complete. However, the player can choose to leave him be or to end his life. This decision will not affect the storyline or the rest of the game. Whether the player decides to eliminate the final Sasquatch or not, the player will occasionally find Sasquatch within Tall Trees. There is a random event that takes place in Tall Trees where the player can help a man and a Sasquatch who are seemingly killing the undead together, as soon as the area is rid of zombies the man thanks the player and they run off. Trivia *The term "Sasquatch" is an anglicized derivative of the word "Sésquac" which means "wild man" in a Salish Native American language. *Sasquatch can't be skinned but they can be looted (at least during the side-quest The Birth of the Conservation Movement). *Other humans seem to take no notice of Sasquatch, as noted with the Doctor random event, either this or they aren't considered a threat to the doctor. *The Sasquatch are surprisingly easy to kill, as they can be downed with a light shot in the back while running away. *Zombies will chase and kill a Sasquatch as if it were a human. *After the Sasquatch sits next to the tree if the player punchs him he will act like a normal Sasquatch and run. He will also run away if attacked by a Torch. *Even shooting the final Sasquatch in the face, he will still get up and run away. *If the player attacks a Sasquatch, it will shout "Please no!", "This is my home!" or "You have ruined this land!". *Even completing The Birth of the Conservation Movement and whether letting the final Sasquatch live or die, the player may still continue to find them roaming Tall Trees occasionally. As long as the player doesn't kill it, the player can continue to come back and visit him/her. With each visit, the gender of the Sasquatch will be random. If the player kills the sasquatch, it will take a couple days (5 at the maximum) to have another be able to respawn in Tall Trees. This indicates that the sasquatch was not the last of his kind. *It is possible to lasso the Sasquatch, but it cannot be hogtied. *The sasquatch looks a lot like the sasquatch found in the Patterson-Gimlin film, filmed in 1967. *The sasquatch is most likely a reference to the myths of Bigfoot in the forests of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, another game by Rockstar, due to the fact it and Undead Nightmare both came out on October 26, and the Achievement/Trophy for killing a Sasquatch is named Six Years in the Making. San Andreas was released in 2004, six years before Undead Nightmare. *It is possible to find both male and female sasquatch. After killing one, closer inspection occasionally reveals a more feminine facial structure and breasts, similar to that of the Patterson-Gimlin Film. The dark brown ones are considered to be male and the reddish brown ones are considered to be female. *The in-game Sasquatch seems to have unusually long legs. Most sightings report relatively short legs and long arms. The in-game Sasquatch's rear end also is also quite noticeable. *When getting the chance to kill the last sasquatch during the mission, if the player throws a tomahawk at its head, it can survive and follow the player around, but it doesn't attack. *If the player goes just outside of viewing range of the final Sasquatch, and then immediately turn around and go back, he will have disappeared. *If the player looks where the Sasquatch steps, instead of leaving their trademark footprint, they leave a shoe imprint. *The cheat "Beastmaster" does not work with Sasquatch. They will continue to do whatever they were doing. However, it has been confirmed that they will occasionally follow the player for an unknown reason if you walk around with them for a while. This is most likely a glitch. *Sasquatch have a tendency to run towards zombies when they get near, almost as if to commit "suicide-by-zombie". *Sasquatch seem to recognize firearms. They will stare at the player and sometimes even run away when he/she aims his gun at it. Gallery reddead-un_36.jpg|Hunting a Sasquatch Reddeadredemption_undeadnightmare_sasquatch_640x400.jpg|Rockstar Games Undead Nightmare Sasquatch Original artwork Sasquatch4.jpg Sasquatch3.jpg Sasquatch2.jpg Wtf10222010.jpg File:Rdr_sasquatch03.jpg File:Rdr_marston_sasquatch.jpg File:Rdr_weeping_sasquatch.jpg 028.JPG|Dead Sasquatch. 017.JPG|Funny Sasquatch glitch. 001.JPG|Team up. 005.JPG|Eating habits of the Sasquatch. 058.JPG|Hunting Sasquatch through the night scope. 007.JPG|Eating habits of a Sasquatch. sasquatch.jpg|Hunting a Sasquatch Achievements/Trophies Hunting and killing a Sasquatch will contribute to the acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- es:Bigfoot Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Hunting Category:Undead Nightmare Animals